


Reunions with the family.

by stellarlies



Series: Hidehaise week [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarlies/pseuds/stellarlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaining the family is an excellent way of securing the beloved's one heart. </p><p>Day 4: Introductions to the Quinx/ A family dinner with the Quinx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunions with the family.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it for this one! This is longer, yey!  
> English is not my first language so easy on that, but any correction is welcomed. :D

Hide was nervous, really nervous. He wouldn't be that nervous about having a dinner with Haise's squad if it weren't because Haise scared him off by telling him all this stories about them. Specially Urie, he seemed to be a difficult guy to treat, and Hide wanted to like them all, because Haise have them in a really high esteem, and that's something he appreciatted.

Haise told him to not worry about it, he was a charming guy and you had to be a demon to dislike him, but Hide wasn't so sure. He had a old suit he haven't used since his graduation (and memories of Kaneki fluttered in his mind, but he tried to back them off, for his own sake. He was going to talk about this with Haise, someday, but he needed to wait Haise were ready) and that made him look really handsome, gaining some compliments of his boyfriend at receiving him at the door. But he was too nervous to take advantage of Haise's smooth talk (to Haise's deep sadness) so he just said a "Ok", fixing up his vest while entering at The Chateau.

"Woh, what a nice house, it's gorgeous!" Hide had seen it outside, (an it was still gorgeous) at picking up Haise, but he has never come in. Knowing the Squad by what Haise told him, he was on point to doing so, they seemed to be very... intense, so no wonder why he didn't wanted to present him that soon. "This minimalistic kind of modern style it's so cool!" 

"You're exagerating Hide. And we didn't do it so stop with that". 

"It's still cool". He said jokingly, kissing him softly on the lips.

_"Get a roooom!"._

_"I actually think they look super cute, kiss harder!"._

_"I'm just so happy for him!"._

_"Hmp"._

They both turned around to see the group of youngsters talking by the dinner table. Everyone had a different face, but both of them seemed to be cool.

Good way to start Hide, kissing their leader in front of them. But you're gonna do it good, calm yourself. 

Haise almost have to push him but then, going back to his calm persona, got close to them, giving a small inclination, saying "Hi! Everyone. My name, as you may know if my boyfriend has made his work, is Nagachika Hideyoshi. But please call me Hide". 

Everyone was murmuring between them, but he had to understand they were young (well, younger), and he just let it go. Haise gave him a comforting smile, and Hide just breathed, sitting himself at the tabl,e Haise at his side. 

A girl with blue hair started to speak, trying to introduce herself, but he interrupted her quickly, being the more polite he could "I'll do it. Let me see if I get it all well". He named every single person in the group, and they all smiled. Urie did not, but his frown dissapeared. _He doesn't hate me, sweet._  

They started to talk, the squad filling him with question. _Where do you do for living? What kind of music do you like? Does you and Haise have a lot fo sex?_

At this question, everyone got surprised, and Haise just spitted his drink. Amused by Saiko's question, he just wiggled his eyebrows. Everyone got deep red, even Urie hid his face on his hands. Saiko just smiled pleased. 

"Mamam needed something like that, I'm so happy. He seems really happy with you, his temper is more sweet lately. I really wanted to meet you Hide".

That phrase made the ambient more relaxed, and the rest of the group started to add statements like that. Even Urie said that Hide seemed an ok person. Considering Haise's story with him, and the cold Urie seemed to be, Hide took it as the highest of the compliments. Tooru couldn't stop telling how gentle he was and how he only wished the best for Haise, and Shirazu added an unnedded _can you guys just not keep kissing like that, I'm cool but seriusly, get a room_ , that filled the room with laughs and the men's cheeks colored red again. 

The food was ready and... it was an akward moment. The squad knew more or so why Haise didn't eat, but they weren't sure if Hide knew it. Of course Hide knew it, but they didn't knew that Hide knew it, and Haise suspected Hide knew it. In the end everyone knew it but they weren't sure so no one spoke about it. He excused himself with the usual _I'm not really hungry but please everyone eat_ , that made the squad feel like, or Hide was really perspicacious, or he was really stupid. And considering his awkward smile, the crew knew it was the first one. Didn't Haise mentioned Hide used to work with the ccg for a while?

It was weird, and a little bit unconfortable, everyone's mind were thinking fast, but Haise told something about bananas and everyone just cracked up. Urie even smiled. Mutsuki tried to said something assuring, and when everyone endeed to eat, the ambient calmed down, with compliments of Mutuski and Shirazu's part on his food. Saiko was too busy asking Hide stuffs about their relationship, the important kind of question like who is the seme or if they turn. Hide was too easy-going to be flustered about it so he answered with sincerity, it was the last one. Saiko seemed to be waiting another answer, but in the end she was really happy about that one. 

They went  to the living room, and Hide couldn't stop phraising the house.

"It's freaking marvelous! Who did it seriusly? It looks like on of those house of magazines! I love it". 

"Stop at that Hide, please". Haise said embarrased. Hide just murmured at his ear: "And I bet your bedroom looks even nicer" That made Haise's ear redden. 

He looked at the kids, they where chatting about something else, he heard about the lastest mission but he wasn't so sure, and directed his eyes to Hide's, again. "Are you going to stay?". 

"If no one has a problem with that". 

Haise just smiled. Hide was really passionated, he liked that of the man. They kept talking about some related topics, drinking coffee (Haise stopped counting how many cups they drank when he stand up to made coffee for the four time) and, when everyone started yawning, Haise declared the meeting endeed, and a sucess. Urie and Shirazu rolled their eyes, being the first ones to direct to their bedrooms. They heard something about wearing earplugs just in case, but Hide just laughed. Tooru and Saiko stayed a little bit more, the first one insisting on how much of a nice person Hide was (making Hide embarrased) and Saiko just smiling to Haise with malice. She also wished them luck when she went away, making Tooru blush, but she didn't said anything and just awkardly smiled. 

The young couple stayed in the living room, both alone, a little bit embarrased but overall really happy and tired, standing up walking to Haise's room.

"They seem to like me, that's nice". 

"I'm so relieved. I thought they were going to be rude or something with you" He said hugging him, just aside of his door "Don't get me wrong, they're awesome, but they can be stubborn. Even Urie behave today. You're clearly and angel, Hideyoshi". Hide just smiled, giggleing a little telling him he exagarated but not saying nothing to dismiss the compliments. 

They both entered in the rrom with a little bit of nerves, but it was quickly throw away at the sight of the banana poster. "Omg. You really do like bananas!".

"Shut up!" He siad throwing him a pillow to him. "But... you look indeed so handsome in this suit. You were so nervous that you didn't answered nothing to my comments, so mean of you" Haise attempts to flirt were cute, and Hide just felt his heart ot warm.

"Don't be that slut, dear, it doesn't fit you. But, believe it or no, I'm really tired". 

"You? Tired? For sex? That's something new" A smirk appeared on his face, and Hide just kissed it. 

"Well, we can shower together if you want". 

"You didn't bring clothe to sleep right?" 

"I can always use yours". 

Haise felt embarrased, and directed his eyes to other part, but they still kissed a little before going to shower. Nothing important happened there, except a little bit of teasing from Hide's part, being funny the situation. Haise didn't said anything, Hide seemed to have fun doing that with his hand, and they were going to sleep together, maybe there were chances of morning sex? That would be nice. 

They got to the bed, Hide wearing Haise's clothe, and Hide started to talk about the kids, and how nice they were. He was really excited. After all, they were Haise's family, and gaining the family of the beloved one is an excellent way to secure the loved's one heart, isn't it. Hide shared this, and Haise just laughed and punch him really soft, telling him to sleep. Hide closed his eyes and hugged his boyfriend, still happy of the night he had with Haise's squad. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to do, because the Quinx Squad is bae. Hide and Haise are both so cute like omg. And if it wasn't noticed by the fic, I fucking love the Squad's house, is so nice like, so cute! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you! ;)


End file.
